Secret Ties and Running Lies
by Cho Chang2
Summary: Song Fic. Lots Of Songs, BSB songs. Dark story to come.
1. You hurt the one you love

"Ash. Ash. ASH! Will you come on?! How do you expect to beat the leagues best if you can't even make the Pokemon center before it gets too full?"  
"Will you wait Misty. I just need to pack my antidotes and the food. Unless you don't want to eat anything for the next two days."  
"Guys, Guys, I just called the Pokemon center. I reserved three rooms for us," Brock said, yelling between them.  
  
It was a normal day between Misty and Ash. After years of catching pokemon and traveling, our heroes are finally competing. Brock is competing in the rock section of the pokebattles with strong new rock pokemon. Misty in the water section with good chances of wining, with her strongest evolved Pokemon Seaking, and her Psyduck that has improved. Ash is competing for the overall Pokemon master, with his Pokemon and his prizewinning Pikachu. Brock is eighteen. He has grown a little more with height but nothing changes with him physically. Brock is Brock and still chases after girls, but has gotten much more strict with the group's training. Ash is sixteen and has one of the, if not the, strongest pokemon bond in the world with his pokemon, but Ash still is dense. He still sometimes doesn't train like he should when Brock is not isn't yelling at him. Misty is sixteen too and, well Misty changed a lot in physical appearance. As for her attitude, she is still the fiery red head. Misty can whip Ash to shape when she wants to, even though she cares for him. Misty's feeling for Ash and Ash's feelings for Misty... well I'll just explain that later. Lets watch as the story continues.  
  
"Well, you should have packed it last night." Misty yelled.  
"You should mind your business."  
"It's my business when I have to camp out in the forest. I bet Gary and his cheerleading squad all got their rooms and enjoying a nice dinner right now." Misty said sighing.  
"Don't mention that name." Ash slumped to the corner.  
"Your always complaining how he beats you and he has more pokemon then you. He is going to battle with new fresh healed pokemon while you fight with ones that haven't been to the center from who knows when."  
"Fine Miss. Misty Waterflower. If you're so infatuated (obsessed) with Gary Oak so much why don't you stay with him."  
"I want my bike."  
"I'll get your damn bike as long as you stay away from me," Ash yelled suddenly.  
"Gladly."  
"I never want to see your face here again or I'll get Pikachu to give you a thunderbolt."  
"Not if I can get my Phyduck to give you a phybeam first."  
"Guys, Guys, you don't mean what you are saying right?" Brock asked confused.  
"I mean ever single word of it." Ash yelled, throwing Misty's bag with Pokemon to her.  
"I'm glad you do Ash Ketchum. I'm going to stay with Jessie and James." Misty picked up her Togipi, and walked to the door.  
"Jessie?! James?! What do you mean stay with them?" Brock asked.  
"They are my friends, of course I never told you because I could just imagine the reaction from two dense kids like you." Misty snapped, then apologized to Brock. " Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you Brock, just Ash."  
"Well at least I help you when you need it, 'cause ..." Ash started.  
  
Misty slammed the door on Ash.  
  
"...I love you." Ash finished, sighing.  
  
Remember when  
We never needed each other  
The best of friends  
Like sister and brother  
We understood  
We'd never be   
Alone  
  
Misty ran into the forest calling out her Iceadash. (The ice Pokemon evolution from Rapidash with the freezestone, both newly discovered by Gary Oak.} and mounted on it. She rode 'till she got to a little lake. She lets Icicle (nickname) get a drink as she sat down. Mist whispered curses at herself and playing out the things they said in her mind.  
  
"Why does he need to start trouble. All I wanted to do was to go to the pokemon center. He kicked me out for no good reason. I should gave him a good piece of my mind .... and to think of it, my mallet too." *A long silent pause* "I just wanted to help him."  
  
Misty's tears fell silently on her backpack. Then she stood up and stamped her feet.  
  
Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long  
And I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
"Why, tell me why, are my tears falling for Ash Ketchum. I should have fell in love with a mule. At least that's more lovable. But, I feel like something's gonna happen to him. Maybe something good, maybe something bad. I want to be with him when it happens. "  
  
Misty went over and petted Icicle. She picked up her cell and pressed speed dial for Jessie.  
  
"Hello. This is Jessie from Team Rocket."  
"Hey Jessica."  
"Mist!? What are you doing calling me? The sun is already setting. M-Mist-Misty, are you crying?"  
"I need a place to stay."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ash kicked me out."  
"That twerp kicked YOU out! Tell me where you are. I'll be there in a sec with my biggest mallet."  
"No, No, Jessie. I just need a place to stay for a while. I'm by the Goldduck Lake."  
" I know where that is. See you soon."  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
"Hey Ash?" Brock called while packing his stuff in a hotel dresser.  
"What?" Ash said looking at the ceiling and listing to the 199.9 station.  
"Did you mean it?"  
"What?"  
"I never want to see your face here again or I'll get Pikachu to give you a thunderbolt." Brock said imitating Ash's voice.  
"No."  
"Why did you say it then?"  
"I spat it out in anger. I could never hurt her in any way, ever."  
"Well, She ran off. We have no idea where she could be. "  
"I know Misty, She can take care of herself until tomorrow, when I can beg for her forgiveness."  
  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child  
That I resemble  
  
"But doesn't bother you Ash?"  
"What?"  
"That you said, she should see Gary."   
"She never would."  
"She was so angry, so torn, knowing Gary. He might be around. You know Ash."  
"What?"  
"Gary is always looking at her when you and Gary meet again. I think he has a deep crush on her. He might... you know... take advantage of her in her emotional state."  
  
Ash jumped up and looked at Brock with a state of alarm on his face.  
  
I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
"You don't think he would."  
"I overheard two pokemon trainers talking."  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"Yo Derrien. How's it going?"  
"It's fine. I caught a Eevee."  
"Gary Oak. Professor Oaks grandson, had five Eevee at one time and made them evolved into different Eevee types."  
"He must be some trainer."  
"He is and he is a babe magnet too."  
"What do you mean."  
"Did you see all the cheerleaders he has around him?"  
"No."  
"They're all gorgeous. Just between you and me, he told me that he 'ran the bases' with each and everyone of them."  
"No kidding."  
"Not at all. He says he has one girl in particular he wants, and cannot want to 'meet up' with her again. "  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
"Why that two-timing piece of scum," Ash sneered.  
"Are we going to go look for her?" Brock asked  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"She said she was with Jessie and James. They must truly be her friends if she went with them."  
"Ash, I swear your become wiser everyday."  
"No. Just the thought of one person makes everything understandable for a dunce like me."  



	2. Running to another

"Prepare for mallet-causing trouble"  
"It'll feel like migraine pain in double"  
"To rid the world of selfish boys"  
"To destroy boys that like to annoy."  
"Jessie"  
"James"  
"Gonna use this mallet at the speed of light"  
"Ash won't even have a chance to call his pokemon & fight."  
"Meowth, That's right."  
  
*clap clap* "You guys never seem to run out of rhymes." Misty said.  
"Well we wouldn't be Team Rocket if we didn't have a rhyme." James said chuckling.  
"Misty, Tell me what happened?" Jessie asked concerned.  
"I rather not. Can we just go now. I brought some money and we can go to the nearest restaurant."  
"Oooohhh A restaurant, We don't have any money." James sighed.  
"I can get some." Misty said  
"How? Are ya gonna ta steal it?" Meowth asked.  
"Of course not. I'm going to win it in a pokemon battle."  
"I want to help." James said.  
"How about we all find someone to battle, and we bring the money back for dinner and shopping."  
"Great Idea Mist," Jessie said. "Now only if James could have good ideas like that."  
"Meowth, you want to come with me?" Misty asked.  
"Sure."  
  
I wanna say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't wanna live this lie  
I don't wanna say good-bye  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
After an hour of looking for a third opponent to beat. She found a person who she never expected.  
  
"Gary, What are you doing here so late."  
"Catching night pokemon. What are you doing here without Ashy Boy, Mist."  
"I can go places without Ash around." Misty said  
"Yea, so bug off twerp" Meowth yelled.  
"A talking Meowth. Isn't that Team Rockets Meowth?"  
"None of your business Barry. We looking for a pokemon battle so we can win money and buy dinner." Meowth said rubbing his stomach  
"It's Gary, you dirty furball." Gary snapped,  
"I show you, you little brat." Meowth lunged. He tried to get Gary with a fury swipe attack but Gary ducked and Meowth flew into a tree.  
"How about you go to dinner with me Misty." Gary asked stepping towards her.  
"Well, I don't know. Jessie, James, and me…"  
"And Meowth?"  
"Yes, and Meowth, are going after we win some pokemon battles. But I think I got enough so I'll be leaving now."  
"Wait Misty."  
  
Gary grabbed her hand and looked at her softly.  
  
"I have an idea. There is a restaurant down the street that lets Pokemon trainers eat free. Jessie and James and Meowth can eat there while we go to someplace more romantic."  
"I don't know. I really don't feel comfortable . . . I mean, leaving Jessie and James."  
"No Misty! Don't feel bad for us. You should enjoy a nice time," Jessie popped out the bushes.  
"Plus, we get to keep the money and the free food." James jumped up,  
"So what do you say Mist? Would you do the honors of going out with me on a quiet little romantic date?"  
"I guess…Sure. Just let me get changed."  
"And I get to do her make-up too." Jessie cheered  
"and free food!" James cried out.  
  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
  
Gary and James stayed and waited outside as Jessie and Misty went to change for the date.  
  
"What do you think of these pants Jess?"  
"Are you kidding Misty? He is taking you to a fancy restaurant and you want to wear those. We have work to do."  
"No Jess. Put that down! No, No, not that perfume thing. Put down that dress. Not the Make-up! AHHHH!"  
  
Well I guess I wouldn't be a author if I didn't tell you what she looked like, so here it goes.   
  
Misty's hair was twirled in a bun perfectly up except for a few strands in front of her eyes. The strands were James idea. Next was the make up. A bit of foundation made her skin look silky white. A bit of blush on her apples (for all you non James guys out there, apples are dimples when you smile.) And a dark green eye shadow brought out the color of her eyes. Jessie put a bit pink lipstick and loads of lip-gloss to bring out her lips. Jessie sprayed on her limited supply of perfume that she bought and the perfume town, it smelled like fresh roses. Jessie took out her favorite white dress, which had been hers a long time ago. It had no sleeves. It had a keyhole in the front and a silk lace to put over the shoulders. The whole outfit was finished of with white high heel sandals.   
  
"James, Come in here and tell me how Misty looks." Jessie called out.  
" Jessie, She looks like a perfect princess. You did it again."  
"Misty, Do you want me to hold your pokemon and bags…it would be annoying to carry all that stuff?" Jessie asked.  
"Sure."  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
  
"Gary, I'm ready."  
"Miss-Miss-Misty Waterflower? Are you sure you're not an angel that fell from heaven?"  
"Why thank you. You look very handsome," Misty giggled.  
  
Gary borrowed a suit from James.  
  
"A little big, but I can deal with it, Oh this is for you."  
"White roses. They're so wonderful."  
"One second."  
  
Gary broke off one of the white flowers and put it in her hair.   
  
"The rose won't stay. Wait"  
  
Gary tied it around with the strands of extra hair.  
  
"Perfect. As innocent as the angel that is Misty." Gary whispered in her ear.  
"Thank you Gary. Who knew that someone could be such a gentleman at such a young age."  
"You just been hanging around with immature Ashy for too long."  
  
Gary drove his 93 jaguar to the quiet little restaurant. He pasted it and came to a huge steamship. Blasting music and flashing lights were everywhere. The red floor was rolled out and photographers were all around. Gary and Misty stepped out and the flashes were blinding.  
  
"I thought we were going to a quiet little restaurant." Misty whispered in his ear.  
"I thought it would be a good surprise."  
  
There was shouting everywhere. Misty could barley pick up a few words.  
  
"Gary! Gary! Can I have your autograph."  
"Oh I love you GARY!"  
"Will you marry me Gary."  
  
She heard two photographers talking about her in all the noise.   
  
"That's the youngest Waterflower."  
"She's a gym leader right?"  
"Yes."  
"Quite cute."  
"So was all the other of Gary's girlfriends."  
  
  
Misty wanted to hear what else the photographers were going to say but Gary could see something was interesting Misty so he ran inside, holding her hand.  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you ((end song))  



End file.
